


moderately functional

by Shouyaki



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/F, Mentions of alcohol, a little angst but it goes away fast, it's really not that serious lol, roselia still performs as a band
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:26:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23183230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shouyaki/pseuds/Shouyaki
Summary: Roselia had a celebratory night at karaoke, but Sayo unfortunately could only handle so much.
Relationships: Hikawa Sayo/Imai Lisa
Comments: 2
Kudos: 105





	moderately functional

The teal haired guitarist laid herself across the table, her ears thundering as the music continued. She groaned, “I think… they should have earmuffs in karaoke booths...”

“Sayo-san, are you okay? How about a french fry?” The purple haired drummer offered the mentioned snack to the other girl, who was still laying face first on the table. She slowly lifted herself up in a daze before staring at the fry for a few moments.

“French fries… I first had french fries when I was six- No, no no… eight. Or was it seven?” Sayo lifted a hand to her chin and scratched it thoughtfully, pondering when it was that she truly ate her first french fry.

Lisa giggled from beside her, “I think you’ve had enough alcohol for tonight, Sayo.”

“What? But, I only had a couple…”

“Yes, but you seem to forget that you can’t handle your drink quite well,” Yukina sighed, her eyes still trained on the song menu.

“Minato-san… I don’t think she’s listening to you,” Rinko sighed, smiling.

“What? Why not- ah,” Yukina raised her head only to see Sayo once again laid across the table, motionless. It seemed she had gone unconscious.

Sayo was, quite simply put, doubtlessly hammered. She was extremely intoxicated, incapable of any rational thought in the slightest, and quite frankly the other members of Roselia weren’t sure if she could even walk. So it should come as no surprise that when the time came for Roselia to split up once more, she required some assistance getting back to her apartment, preferably from someone she knew.

That is why Imai Lisa stepped up to the task. For no other reason than to help a fellow band member, of course. It had nothing to do with the fact that the brunette had been pining for the guitarist for about five years now, and has done absolutely nothing about it. That was not the case at all. But that was all besides the point, the point is that Lisa wanted to help Sayo, and Roselia supported it. So they all said their farewells, with the ever diligent Yukina reminding them all of the band practice they had coming up in a few days.

Fortunately for Lisa, the walk to Sayo’s apartment from the karaoke place was actually not that far. So she began the walk, carrying the surprisingly heavy guitarist on her back. Lisa grimaced, _‘I don’t think she’d like to hear me call her heavy, now that I think about it…’_

Lisa felt the other girl stir awake, “Imai...san?”

“Shush, Sayo. Go back to sleep, we’ll be there soon okay?”

Lisa nearly jumped at the breath against her neck. Sayo had buried her head there, muttering unintelligible words.

“Sayo?”

“I can somehow… always rely on you, Imai-san…”

“Um, I’m glad!”

“I’m so grateful to you… for everything you’ve done…”

Silence once again fell on the two. It seemed Sayo had fallen asleep again. Lisa unfortunately had to remain vigilant and awake, which meant she had to suffer through the pounding of her heart.

It was relatively late at night, so Lisa found herself having no trouble reaching Sayo’s apartment complex, and eventually the apartment itself. Carrying Sayo up the stairs was no easy task, but Lisa had done it. Lisa placed down the other girl and fished through her pockets to eventually find a key. Opening the door, she decided that she could do without the lights. Lisa didn’t want to disturb the slumbering guitarist too much.

After gently setting Sayo down on her bed, Lisa silently congratulated herself for a job well-done. She frowned shortly after however, _‘I can’t really just leave her alone here, can I?’_

Lisa covered her face as heat rose from her neck, Sayo had trusted her enough to rely on her. Surely it’s fine for Lisa to look after Sayo after a night like this, right?

Out of everyone in Roselia, Lisa knew quite well that Sayo is the second most hopeless when it comes to taking care of herself, coming a close second only to Yukina. Without thinking about it any further, Lisa stuffed the keys in her purse and went out, there’s sure to be some convenience store still open nearby.

* * *

Sayo grunted, it felt like her head was hammering profusely. Lifting herself from the bed, she held her head in one hand. A strange scent wafted into Sayo’s room, causing her to perk up. She sniffed the air, “That’s strange… Is that sausage? I don’t remember buying that.”

She forced herself off the bed, slowly making her way to her small kitchen. Her apartment was fairly modest, but that was fine. Peeking her head around a corner, the sight that awaited her was definitely enough to shock her out of her drowsy daze. She gasped, “Imai-san?”

The brunette turned around at the mention of her name, smiling gleefully, “Hey, Sayo! I hope you don’t mind, I slept over. Are you sober now?”

Sayo approached the girl, her gaze drifting towards the stove top, “I am, well… moderately functional. I truly don’t mind having you over but… I don’t remember buying any of these ingredients.”

“Ah, and you remember right! Your fridge was seriously empty, as I expected… How do you live like this?”

“I… there’s a convenient store near here, they have a microwave so…”

Lisa widened her eyes in utter dismay, “You must be joking…”

Sayo meekly shrugged, rubbing the back of her neck which has grown warm, “It works for me…”

“Sayo, no! That’s extremely unhealthy, you need to take better care of yourself. What would I- Roselia! What would Roselia do without their guitarist?”

Sayo flinched, her senses still all too sensitive, “I… I understand.”

Lisa let out an exasperated sigh, smiling, “I’m sorry… Just go and sit down, okay? I’ll bring out your food when it’s ready.”

Sayo did as she was told, leaving Lisa to her devices and seating herself at the table across from the kitchen. She propped her head in her arm, watching the girl work diligently.

Lisa cared a lot about those around her, a trait that Sayo found rare and equally as admirable. She smiled, thinking of all the times Lisa had come to her aid, never asking for anything in return. That was simply Imai Lisa, a kind person who helped everyone.

Which is why, Sayo believed, that Lisa would never reciprocate her feelings. She was simply too kind, and if anything she would have feelings for Yukina above all. But that was fine, Sayo decided. She had accepted it five years ago. As long as she can continue to support her like this, Sayo is content.

Last night was a haze, so she couldn’t particularly remember anything, but she was sure that Lisa had simply done this to be helpful. She even said it herself, what would Roselia do without its guitarist? She was simply looking out for a friend, there was no other reason.

A wave of a hand quickly woke Sayo from her stupor, and a plate of eggs and sausages had been slid in front of her.

“Sorry it’s so simple, I didn’t really have too much money on me to buy anything else.”

Sayo began to dig in. The taste was amazing, as always. Sayo didn’t really understand why Lisa kept selling herself short like this. She sighed contentedly, “It’s perfect, Imai-san. Don’t worry about it.”

The brunette grinned, “That’s good to hear. I have some tea brewing, that should help with your hangover.”

“I’m truly grateful, Imai-san. I’ll repay you later, I promise.”

“Hey~ no need to do all that! Just think of this as kind of a favor, you know? You’ve done so many things for me in the past, this is just my way of repaying you.”

Sayo frowned, “I don’t recall doing that much for you…”

“Shush. Either way, I’m happy to be doing this for you, Sayo. I’ve also decided, I’m going to make you breakfast everyday!”

The teal haired girl paused mid-chew, “Come again?”

“I’m going to bring you breakfast everyday. Our places aren’t that far from each other, I can make the walk here and back in about ten minutes!”

“Imai-san, you really don’t have to, I… I don’t even understand why you would go through all this trouble for someone like me.”

Lisa’s lips straightened into a line, her expression unreadable. She stared at Sayo, and Sayo stared back. They stayed like this for a while, their eyes locked on each other, neither of them moving. Lisa eventually closed her eyes, “Sayo… I need to tell you something.”

The guitarist’s heart instantly leapt to her throat, “What is it?”

“Um, well, you see…” Lisa took in a deep breath. She closed her eyes and slowly exhaled before locking eyes with Sayo once more. She cleared her throat, “I have feelings for you, Sayo. I have for a while now…”

“...What?”

“I’m sorry if it’s weird! It’s just… you mean a lot to me, Sayo. More than anyone, and if anything bad were to happen to you, because you weren’t taking care of yourself or something…”

“You mean… you’re not with Minato-san?”

Lisa paused before chortling, “Yukina? No, no! Besides, she totally has a crush on Ran.”

“Minato-san and… Mitake-san…”

“Hey, Sayo? How do you feel about me?”

Sayo froze, her lips moving slowly, “I think…”

“Ah, wait a moment Sayo! I need to go get the tea, I wouldn’t want the leaves to be ruined.”

Just like that, Lisa removed herself from the table, entering the kitchen and hastily working once more. Sayo’s heart raced, and she desperately tried to calm it down with deep breaths. Lisa felt the same as her? Since when? And why is Sayo so apprehensive in letting her know?

_‘I feel like I’m not worthy…’_

Lisa returned a few short moments later, a small cup in hand, “Here, drink this. It’ll help.”

Sayo accepted the cup cautiously, “Thank you.”

The brunette had returned to her seat, it seemed as if she was anxiously waiting for something. She lightly scratched her cheek as her face is colored with a light red, “So…”

“Imai-san, before I say anything, I must know… Are you truly fine with someone like me?”

Lisa nodded vigorously, “Of course, Sayo! I… I love you, and that hasn’t changed for...” The girl paused before breaking into a nervous laughter, “Well, that hasn’t changed for five years. So? What about you?” 

Sayo was truly considering doing something bold at this point. She slowly stood and made her way towards Lisa. She stopped in front of the girl before placing a hand on the table and placing another on the top rail of the chair. Sayo leaned down, her face dangerously close to the wide-eyed Lisa. She whispered, “Right now, I would like to kiss you. Does that sufficiently tell you how I feel?”

Lisa smiled before wrapping her arms around the guitarist’s neck, “I think I’d like to hear it first.”

“I love you too, Imai-san.”

Sayo closed her eyes, relishing in the feeling of Lisa’s lips against hers.

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while but I literally could not handle the SayoLisa drought anymore, so I took matters into my own hands. This was a prompt given to my by a friend, I wrote this at like 2 am lmao


End file.
